


...Oh, that fateful fire...

by elizainlove



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizainlove/pseuds/elizainlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy is trapped in a room with Mrs Hughes, Mrs Patmore, Daisy and Ivy while the fire rages on outside in the servants hall. </p>
<p>Thomas however, well Thomas has found himself in the flames.</p>
<p>Jimmy performs a spectacular rescue but what will happen to them all once the fire starts to BURN?</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Oh, that fateful fire...

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it is supposedly meant to be Thomas who does the rescuing....but I rather fancy my version of events.   
> Its just my little fantasy.  
> Enjoy.

The four women shrieked as Jimmy pulled the door shut in an attempt to stop the flames that were licking at the threshold, the same ones that had just barred their path out of the servants hall.  
They had lost the others. Ivy had been too scared to jump over a small patch of flame and the others had gone. Gone to safety outside.  
“You stupid girl” Jimmy raged, whipping around to face the woman and aiming a glare at Ivy “Now we’re trapped”  
“Don’t you yell at her” Daisy said equally as angrily  
Ivy sniffed “You could have been outside with the others if you hadn’t taken so long looking for Mr Barrow. What’s so special about him anyway? You never would have spent that much time looking for Alfred or-“  
Jimmy snorted at this, trying to cover his flushed cheeks “Alfred wasn’t a mate. Thomas is my best friend” he turned back around to face the solid wood door of the boot room. God he hoped Thomas had gotten out…maybe he had been outside having a cigarette even before the fire had started?  
Mrs Hughes seemed to read his mind “I’m sure Mr Barrow is fine, Jimmy. He has his wits about him”  
“That he does” interjected Mrs Patmore. The two women exchanged a worried look that was only partly due to the fact there was now smoke seeping in under the door.  
XXX  
“Jimmy?” Thomas was finding it hard to breathe now. The black smoke was too thick, infecting his smoker’s lungs and making his chest constrict “Jimmy?” He coughed again.  
He’d seen everyone leave just moments before from his bedroom window, but there had been no Jimmy. No Mrs Hughes, Daisy, Mrs Patmore or Ivy come to that either and it was with a slight pang of guilt he realised he hadn’t even noticed until now that they had been missing from the crowd too. His mind was only Jimmy.  
Thomas had made it down the stairs as quickly as he could (once he had established that Jimmy wasn’t in his room)- he cursed himself as he tripped over a dropped tea cup for leaving Jimmy’s side. All just to get another pack of cards. They could have played with one- there had been no need.   
“Jimmy?” Thomas voice had got considerably quieter since his last call but he tried his best to ignore this. Crouching, he peered around the corner and was faced with the sight and over whelming heat of a huge flames. Orange, red, yellow, white and blue danced around the servants hall, hungrily eating away at everything that was not stone. Thomas dropped into a sitting position, breathing deeply and closing his eyes. Images of Jimmy flashed across his near darkness, the fire shining through his eyelids. Please say you got out. Please, Jimmy.   
XXX  
There was nothing but the sound of spitting fire and nervous breath to be head in the darkened room as Jimmy leaded back against the table in the middle. He was remembering the time he and Thomas had said they’re goodbyes in this very room before he had gone to New York with his Lordship and Thomas had hoped that he would find Jimmy happy, healthy and courting a girl from the village by his return. Of course the final one was never going to happen. His heart belonged to Thomas.   
Jimmy had never told him. He’d had so many chances. He’s been a coward, just as he always was.   
Jimmy would never know how Thomas’ lips tasted, never know how their skin would feel pressed together in the dead of night. He’s had his chances. Now he had none. He knew the housekeeper and cook were only humouring him. Thomas hadn’t been in the crowd he’d seen leaving. There had been no elegant, beautiful, raven haired man rushing out with the others. Thomas was going to die. Just like they were, and they weren’t even going to be together in their last moments.  
“Jimmy?” Daisy’s quiet voice spoke from the other end of the room “Do you think you could try and smash a window, maybe?”  
Jimmy lifted his head from his hands and swivelled around, inspecting the windows “No…” He sighed “No, there is metal running through all the panes”   
“How are they see-through if there is metal in the glass?” Ivy sounded as though she didn’t believe him. He knew she was just desperate but her ignorance irritated him   
“Look. There are small cross hatches of wire and metal, aren’t there? Yes, exactly. Its so the windows are bloody heard to break”   
“James” Mrs Hughes warned  
Jimmy ignored her “And who was the bloody genius who painted them shut in the first place? Some blithering hall boy no doubt” he turned back around only to cough and splutter as he was hit in the face by a large amount on thick smoke.  
“James, come back here. There’s too much smoke” Jimmy retreated back so he joined the woman sitting on the floor at the very back of the room “We need to stay low, all the smoke seems to be heading up to the ceiling”  
So they sat there. Simply watching and listening. Breathing becoming more difficult by the second.  
A fiery death was never one I imagined, Jimmy thought bitterly and the love of my life isn’t even with me.  
XXX  
Thomas was in agony. He’d passed out due to the smoke and been woken by the blur of flames enveloping his lower leg. He had lurched into action and without a thought, he removed his jacket and put out the fire that was melting his leg before his eyes.   
The boot room. Maybe he could close the door and attempt to break through the windows?   
Thomas started to move, pulling his leg along as best he could. The fire was spinning. Everything was high in contrast. Everything was either flame or blackness. Burning light or deepest shadow.  
“Jimmy?” Thomas couldn’t help it, all he wanted was a reply, some notion that the man he loved was still alive. Somewhere. “Jimmy?” he was coughing uncontrollably now, darkness beginning to take over.  
XXX  
Jimmy froze. He’d heard him.   
Mrs Hughes had heard it too, he knew she had. Her head had flicked up to look at the door. Then she caught him looking and her expression dropped “No, James. I’m afraid it’s just the fire playing tricks on us” She paused for a second “We just want to hear him”  
For barely a heartbeat he believed her but, no, that would be giving up. He wrenched himself out of his smoke filled sleep state and jumped to his feet “Thomasss” He coughed violently, doubling over, making the others in the room jump and sit up a little straighter   
“Thomas?” There was nothing for it. He pulled open the door backed away instantly as the room was filled with smoke. The banisters opposite were on fire, but the floor was stone so the flames had not yet managed to bridge the gap to the door. He gave the women and the room one last glace, hoping that the few panes of glass they had all smashed through would be enough the ventilate the room but not enough to spire the fire on even more. He pulled his jacket up over his head and dived into the hall, slamming the door behind him.   
“Thomas?” all he could hear was crackling and heavy objects falling, all he could see, smell and taste was smoke. But that wasn’t true. He could see a distinctly human shaped mass on the floor just around the corner, flames only inches away from the man’s dark hair “Thomas!” he rushed forwards. It was Thomas, but he was unresponsive and incredibly hot to the touch.   
Jimmy did the only thing he could think of, he put the jacket over both their faces, placed his hands under his armpits and dragged him back towards the room.  
Don’t be dead, please don’t be dead was all he could think desperately over and over again.   
Just as he let go of one of his arms to open the door he herd it. Thomas’ murmur of “Jimmy”  
He leant down and kissed his forehead “Yes, I’m here. I’ve got you Thomas”  
Then they were in the boot room, and the screams from Ivy and Daisy, and the exclamations of delight from Mrs Hughes covered up Thomas’ quiet response.  
They were lying down, near enough the door that Jimmy could use his foot to close it, but far enough away that they weren’t being caught in the immediate smoke that billowed under the gap. Thomas slipped his arm around Jimmy’s waist and Jimmy himself curled one arm across Thomas’ chest, leaving a hand to rest on his shoulder. Using the other hand he caressed the side of Thomas’ face, shifting his body so he was lying half onto of him “What in the bloody hell were you doing out there you old fool?” Jimmy was half laughing, half crying so elated was he that they had managed to find each other.   
Thomas only smiled and squeezed him gently.   
Jimmy kissed him. He had too. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to do so. He even momentarily forgot that there were four women watching them as Thomas returned the kiss. It was deep and slow, hot and beautiful. Their tongues caressed and their hands messaged. Pulling away Jimmy whisper “I love you so much Thomas Barrow”  
Thomas let his eyes close, looking exhausted but he grinned all the same “I love you too Jimmy Kent”   
He could hear gasps and quick whispers from the girls but he ignored them and before long they were silenced by and irritated sounding Mrs Patmore “Hush, you two. Now is not the time”  
Jimmy moved his face away to look at the other man properly and he felt his insides plummet.   
He could tell something was wrong, Thomas was grey and colour and his hair was plastered to his face with sweat. Thomas made a sudden movement and grabbed his shoulder, digging his nails in and screwing his face up in agony and letting out a loud groan “Thomas what-?” But then, looking down, he saw what.   
Jimmy felt sick. The whole of Thomas’ right leg was covered in blood, he could see bits of chard material from his trousers sticking up out of his flesh that had been melted and distorted. Jimmy was light headed enough as it was from the smoke but now he felt like he would vomit and it was only yet another, louder, cry of pain through gritted teeth that cleared his head “Tell me what to do, Thomas” He stoked the other man’s face, pushing his sweat drenched hair back “Tell me what I need to do- think back to the war. Did you ever have any burn patients?” Of course he did- Jimmy knew he would have done, but asking questions felt like he was doing something to help.   
Thomas gave a sudden shudder and Jimmy grabbed at him, holding his torso close. Thomas put his forehead against his shoulder and breathed short, sharp breathes “You have to- have to take out the material- the trousers”  
Jimmy nodded and pulled himself out of Thomas’ grip, looking down at his mangled shin. He intertwined their fingers so Thomas would have something to squeeze and gently pulled at the first piece of blood stained material.   
Thomas screamed. He threw back his head and it hit the flag stone floor but he ignored this, only biting his bottom lip, drawing blood.  
Jimmy looked into his face as he pulled at the next section of fabric and saw tears tracing their path from Thomas’ scrunched up eyes to his smoke blackened jaw line.   
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Thomas” he said repeatedly, allowing the other man to squeeze his hand so hard he feared it might break.   
As he pulled the last bits out Mrs Hughes crawled forwards and took Thomas’ other hand “Here, James” She held out a sharp looking key “You’ll need to cut off the trouser leg above the knee to prevent any more of the material getting stuck to him”  
Jimmy grunted and nodded his thanks, taking the key from her. He hadn’t even though about that- the actions would surly cause Thomas even more pain. Looking down at the man however he saw that he had fainted “Thomas?” He brought a blood soaked hand to cup his cheek “Thomas? Can you hear me?”  
Mrs Hughes held two forefingers against his wrist for a few moments before saying “Don’t worry Jimmy, he’s still got a pulse”  
Jimmy didn’t like how she had phrased that, it made him sound like he was on the brink of death. Nether the less he went about cutting away at Thomas’ trouser leg, encountering the odd bit that worked into his flesh but had escaped his notice the first time.  
All the time he did this he mutter soothing words to the unconscious man, hoping beyond anything else that he would wake up again.  
Once he had finished he collapsed onto Thomas’ chest, resting his face against his neck. There was so little air in the room that he was sure Daisy and Ivy must have massed out too, it had been so long since either of them had said anything, or even coughed.   
Jimmy felt for Thomas wrist, feeling for a beat.   
Nothing.  
“Mrs Hughes?” He looked at her in wild panic, raising himself from Thomas’ body but keeping his head beneath the haze of smoke “I can’t- there’s no” he indicated towards Thomas’ wrist in his hand before bringing his lips to his pale cheek “Please don’t. Not now” He kissed him again and then again. With every kiss he could feel his panic raising in him as he got no response from Thomas. He kissed his lips- no movement.   
Jimmy knew he was crying, he didn’t care. He could tell he was close to being hysterical as his breath coming faster and faster the more time the past.   
“JAMES?” he jerked around to look at Mrs Hughes- the volume she had used to get his attention sounded like she had been trying to talk to him for some time “There is a pulse, but is not very strong”  
Mrs Patmore spoke from beyond the table in the middle of the room “I think you three had better come further this way. Thomas will be able to breathe more over here” her voice cracked and Jimmy looked at the two women, he knew they both had soft spots for Thomas, whatever they may say.  
Thomas stirred.   
“Thomas?” Jimmy started at the small movement the pale man had made “Can your hear me?” He felt like a doctor with a patient, so impersonal. So he took Thomas’ hand again and felt him squeeze it.   
“Yeah- I can” He groaned in pain “Jimmy”  
“I know my love, I know. But we need to get over there, okay?” Thomas was so out of it he knew he would have to drag him anyway, but talking, like asking questions, made him feel better. Jimmy shifted behind Thomas and put his hands under his arm pits, using the same technique as he had done in the hall to drag Thomas over to the opposite wall.   
He collapsed in the small space in the middle of Daisy and Mrs Hughes, moving Thomas so he was lying in between his legs, his back against Jimmy’s chest, his head on his shoulder, neck exposed. Jimmy kissed it lightly, wrapping his arms around Thomas’ chest and waist because it made him feel secure to be able to feel his heart beating beneath his palm.   
“Thank you” Thomas murmured, his head nuzzling into Jimmy’s neck  
“No problem, love” was all he could manage as he felt the heat, smoke and sheer exhaustion take over his body.   
XXX  
“Son? Let go. You need to let go of him- before the others come” a rough Yorkshire accent matched the rough and calloused hands that were now at his wrists “The others can’t find you two like this” but Jimmy only clung onto Thomas harder, not knowing what was going on “Look Lad, I don’t care what you two are, but the others will. I’m a fireman. Here to help him, if you will just let go”  
Then it clicked. He remembered everything. Jimmy opened his eyes and looked up into a kindly middle aged face that boasted a grey moustache that was currently covered in black smoke “That’s it” He said soothingly as Jimmy unburied his face from Thomas’ neck and loosened his grip. He tried to talk but his mouth and lungs were too dry- coughing was his only option “Easy there” The fireman’s large hand was at his back, leaning him forwards as Thomas woke up himself.   
“What?” Then he groaned, catching sight of his leg, feeling a fresh wave of pain as he accidently moved it “Fuck”   
Thomas shuffled further forwards and looked around at Jimmy “Are you okay?” His voice was low and gruff because of the smoke but Jimmy could hear the tender concern.   
Apparently so could the fireman “I was just saying to your man here, we need to move you away before the others find-”  
Too late.  
“there are people in here!” Yelled a voice from the door “Four women and” He surveyed the room raising an eyebrow at Jimmy who let go of Thomas immediately, feeling his face burn “And two, uh, men”  
The first fireman patted Jimmy on the back before yelling towards the newcomer “One male with serious burns to lower right leg”  
Then more people were arriving and Jimmy could feel himself slipping away again as a different fireman helped the original to hoist Thomas onto a stretcher.  
XXX  
“Poor, Lad” Mused Edward in his strong accent, taking off his thick fireman’s jacket and indicating towards Jimmy who was sitting on his own, covered in a blanket and gazing at the ambulance Thomas had just been loaded into “Isn’t even allowed to go with his mate”   
The man he was talking too raised his eyebrow and took off his jacket too “I think they’re a little more than mates, don’t you? I mean look at how you found them? Bit too obviously lavender if you ask me”  
There was a pause before the first man said quietly “So what if they are? What harm are they doing, really?”   
“Apart from living in sin, you mean?”  
Edward snorted, sending his moustache hairs blowing “What like you don’t, eh, live in sin, with those girls under the bridge in town every Saturday night. You can hardly use that excuse, Frank”  
“That’s different though” Frank sounded uncomfortable and he rolled his shoulders, looking back at Jimmy who was now in awkward conversation with Mrs Crawley “What I do is natural, ya know, like Adam and Eve and stuff…they’re just…just two blokes”  
Edward sighed “You didn’t see them when I first found them though. The blonde one looked at the other guy and I could tell he feels exactly the same way about him than I do ma wife”  
“I dunno- you don’t think” He paused, looking around before lowering his voice even more “We should report then, do you? I mean it’s against the law what they’re doing”  
Edward shook his head, looking almost disappointed in the young fireman “Once you’ve been in the job as long as I have, you realise just how many of their type there is out there. If I’m honest, I don’t think it’ll be a crime forever” he grinned and nudged his young mate on the shoulder “After all, we’re made in God’s image and stuff aren’t we? If you want to go all God on me that is”  
After a second Frank’s face split into a grin and he shoved Edward “You’re a royal dick”  
XXX  
“What are you doing, girl?” Thomas could hear Mrs Patmore yelling at Ivy for something or another as the main kitchen staff made late night arrangements for the next day’s house party. He smiled, feeling as though he were walking on water as he looked around to see that the whole of the downstairs was clear apart from the people in the kitchen. True, his leg was stiff some mornings, but he was nowhere near the lip level of Bates so he was happy- Thomas’ smile grew as he remembered the first comment Jimmy had made at his sick bed At least you at Mr Bates will be best buds with matching injuries now- you two can limp around together Thomas had hit him on the arm for that.   
He strolled into the kitchen to see Mrs Patmore, Daisy and Ivy all cooking and preparing while Jimmy loitered at the table, steeling bits of food when he thought no one was looking. Thomas came up from behind him and slid his arms around his waist, pushing into the back of him so Jimmy’s hips were up against the table “I saw that” He said into his neck and gave it a quick kiss  
“Ah, we’ll have none of that thank you Mr Barrow” Mrs Patmore barked before slapping Jimmy’s hand with a spatula “And it’s enough from you too”   
she turned away so naturally Thomas reached forwards and nicked a cube of brownie. He bit off half himself but Jimmy stole the second bit from his slender fingers “Oi- cheeky mutt”  
Daisy giggled and Ivy blushed as Thomas winked at her, not quite knowing what to do with herself.   
“Well goodnight all, we’re off to bed” Thomas bowed his head as he spoke in his poshest under-butler voice. He pulled back from Jimmy, making sure to let his hand brush tantalisingly against his arse.  
“Are we?” Jimmy made a face, looking at the food  
“Oh yes, we most definitely are” he grabbed Jimmy’s hand and pulled him out the room as Jimmy laughed   
“Ohhhhh, bed”  
“Didn’t I say ENOUGH?” Mrs Patmore bellowed after them.


End file.
